


Not Again

by SherlockRiverHekate



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockRiverHekate/pseuds/SherlockRiverHekate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story written  in purely dialogue and text messages. The normal font is Sherlock, the bold font is John and the italics is Mrs. Hudson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Again

**Author's Note:**

> All rights go to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and to the people at the BBC.

“Bored”  
 **“That’s it!”**  
“Where are you going?”  
 **“Out, Sherlock.  I’m going out.”**  
“Why?”  
 **“Because we have been cooped up in this house for 3 days straight.”**  
“That’s because the criminal classes are dull. They need to be more creative. There’s nothing worth my TIME! I can FEEL my brain rotting.”  
 **“I’m still going out. No shooting the walls while I’m gone. Actually, no shooting anything.”**  
“But I’m bored!”  
 **“I don’t care. Mrs. Hudson said she will turn us out if you put anymore holes in her walls.”**  
“Fine, I’ll just have to play my violin.”  
 **“Good, I’ll be back later.”**

I’m bored  -SH  
Then do something  -JW  
Like what?  -SH  
I don’t know Sherlock. An experiment?  -JW  
No. Finished my last one.  –SH  
I’m still bored   -SH  
You should really learn to hide your gun better  -SH  
No.  Sherlock, please say you didn’t  -JW  
You should have hidden your gun better  -SH  
It was in my beside table!  -JW  
Yes. A rather obvious place to put it, don’t you think?  -SH  
It was in my room  -JW  
Yes  -SH  
Sherlock, that’s my room. MY room  -JW  
So?   -SH  
I’ll be right home  -JW  
Just tell me that you haven’t shot the walls yet  -JW  
I was bored  -SH  
Mrs. Hudson will throw us out for sure this time  -JW

 **“How many times have I told you that you don’t shoot walls just because you’re bored?”**  
“What else am I supposed to do?”  
 **“I don’t know. Read, play your violin,something.  Anything that won’t destroy our apartment and cause our land lady to throw us out? ”**  
“That’s dull.”  
 **“Then take a case.”**  
“No, they are all so simple. I need something to stimulate my mind! Something INTERESTING.”  
 **“Text Lestrade then.”**  
“Already done that.”  
 **“And?”**  
“No reply.”  
 **“He probably doesn’t have anything worth your time then.”**  
“But I’m BORED!”  
 **“I don’t know then, Sherlock. I’m not your keeper!”**

 **“What was that?”**  
“Nothing.”  
 **“Sherlock?!”**  
“A small mishap, John. Nothing drastic.”  
 **“WHAT have you done?!”**  
“The experiment had unforseen results.”  
 **“You blew up the microwave! Again.”**  
 _“Boys, what was that noise? And what is that terrible smell?_ ”  
 **“Sherlock, is that toxic?”**  
“No. Well, it shouldn’t be.”  
 _“Boys, I’m coming up. I hope you haven’t destroyed anything, Sherlock.”_  
 **“Oh boy. I’m letting you explain this one.”**


End file.
